Rememberence
by mary3
Summary: The Queen remembers who she really is, can she save everyone from her self?


Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to the characters in t10k. Im just borrowing them for a story.   
  
  
  
  
The Queen stood by her window watching the guests arrive for the coronation ball. The meeting with the girl had her shaken. "Why did she insist she is my daughter?" she said to herself. She began to think back through her life, prison, living in the house of white, the swamp....the swamp. She couldn't remeber anything before the swamp "Why can't I remember?" she whisperd. She stated to become frightend, and curious at the same time. She felt an uncontrolable urge to use the rememberence mirror. She got up the courage and went to it. "Mirror, wake from your sleep" she orded.  
Slowly the mirror's image bubbled and cracked "What do you wish to remember?" the Mirror asked.   
"I wish....to see" A picture of the Queen enterd her mind in the swamp, telling her never to use this mirror on herself. She waved her hand at the mirror and it shut off.  
She went back to the window and tried to concentrate on the guests arriving for the ball, but her mind kept wandering back to the mirror. She had to see, she had to. She went back to the mirror "Mirror, show me my life, before the swamp". her voice was soft.  
The image again, bubbled and fizzed. She became anxious as the image appeard. It was her, year's younger, running through the trees and laughing, the man who called himself Tony was chasing her.  
"I'll get you!" he called slipping and catching himself.  
"No you wont!" she laughed.  
They dodged people, and trees. Tony lunged at her knocking them both to the ground. They rolled in thre grass with laughter.  
"I love you" Tony smiled and they kissed.  
The Queen sat on a chair set up by her mirror. She was shocked. The swamp witch lied to her "what have I done?" she whisperd. She saw her reflection on the traveling mirror. She didn't recognize herself anymore. She reached out to the glass of the mirror and touched the side, turning it on. The image bounced around a great city and landed where she saw herself and Tony.  
"New York!" she cried, she rememberd everything "Home"  
She longed to jump through the mirror and go to them, then she rememberd. She had the Huntsman lock them in the dungeon.  
Just then he appeard at her door "My Lady" he said "They are getting ready to toast"  
"Toast! No! No poison!!" she yelled and ran past him. She ran to the top of the steps. The guests had their drinks in hand listening to the dog princes speech. She watched in horror as some of the guests sniffed the wine.   
"My Lady, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
The Queen looked at him with tear filled eyes and turned back to the crowed "STOP!" she yelled and started down the stairs "Don't drink the wine!" she hurried to the Dog Prince.  
The guests looked at her, some gasped when they recognized her.  
"Huntsman, get Wendell" she called up to him. She put her hands on The Dog Princes arms "Do you want your tail back Doggy?" she smiled.   
He jumped up and down excitedly. The Huntsman brought the Dog down the steps to the Queen, and handed her the leash.  
She knelt beside the prince "Im so sorry your Magesty" she said removing the muzzle.  
Wendell lept into the Dog Princes arms and withing seconds they were changed back.  
"Im Back! Im Back!" Wendell laughed.  
Tony and Virginia came running in, Tony was beaten by the trolls but managed to knock them out.   
Virginia went straight to her mother " You didn't go through with it?" she smiled.  
"No, Virginia, I couldn't....I remember...I remember" they hugged.  
"Oh, Christine" Tony said "I've missed you so much"  
"I've missed you my Tony" they hugged and kissed.  
The Huntsman lookied on confused "Your Majesty?"  
"No, Im not your majesty..." she said.  
Two guards handcuffed the Huntsman.  
"Please, it's not his fault, he only did what I told him....Let him go" she pleaded.  
Wendell approached "let him go"   
The guard undid the handcuffs. "Now, go before I change my mind" Wendell said frowning. The Huntsman nodded and hurried out.   
"Shall I take her into custody your majesty?" one of the guards asked.  
Tony looked pleadingly at Wendell. He had his wife back he didn't want to loose her again.  
"No She has righted her wrongs" he smiled. "Besides, this isn't the Evil Queen. " he kissed her hand "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lewis"   
"Wendell" she smiled, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.  
Tony took Christines hand "Hi" he smiled.  
"Hi" she smiled back.  
"Im so glad to have you back" he was crying and smiling.....he hadn't been so emotional in his life.  
"Im happy to be back with you both."they kissed passionatly.  
Tony, Christine, Wolf and Virginia lived happily together in the kingdoms, for a while anyway. For as we all know, Happily Ever after dosn't always last forever.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
